<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>永恒 by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523345">永恒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123'>infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如题，永恒之下，没什么能成为他们的隔阂。无cp向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>永恒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712435">Tomorrow is Yesterday</a> by Indiges_JE.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>曾经有人说炯和梅花的关系因为牙的去世有点僵，我不赞同这种说法。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他感觉有什么汹涌的东西要冲破他的胸腔奔腾出来，可是他不得不憋回去，因为玛丽，吉姆，彼得都在。他感受到了布莱恩和罗杰关切的眼神，他们似乎是怕眼前这个沉默寡言的小男孩就要崩溃了似的。可约翰最后只是将头头深深地低了下去。<br/>
他在心里重复着那个冷冰冰的消息。弗莱迪去世了——他才只有45岁，他自己也才40岁，为什么？他的心里只留下这几个词，为什么，究竟是为什么？他感觉布莱恩抱住了他，毛茸茸的头发就蹭在他的耳边，约翰感觉那团头发颤抖着，他意识到他也在哭，罗杰放在他肩膀上的手也如出一辙。房间里的每一个人不是低着头就是在哭，他们还能做什么？曾经总能带来欢乐的那个人走了，留下来的就只有悲伤。<br/>
约翰依然感觉有什么东西哽在胸口，这种感觉从他得知弗莱迪去世的那天起就没消失过，无论是参加他的葬礼，还是参加纪念他的演唱会，他都不敢说话，生怕带着哭腔的声音就这样跑出来。他不想哭，至少不是因为弗莱迪在哭，他最不喜欢看到别人哭个不停了。于是约翰看着布莱恩和罗杰忙前忙后参加采访，组织演唱会，他当然知道他们都悲伤，可是他们怎么就能把它隐藏起来呢？约翰不能也从没试过掩藏他的悲伤，因为那比悲伤本身更令他痛苦。<br/>
况且那怎么可能呢？约翰的记忆上一次被大面积的覆盖就是在他20岁初次见到弗莱迪的时候，从那时起他的记忆中就全是布莱恩，罗杰，弗莱迪，他们的歌，而到现在，他想起这些就想哭，又怎么可能将情绪隐藏起来呢？<br/>
他又想起了他11岁父亲离世的时候，他当时或许还不会调动情绪哭泣，但是那时的迷茫窒息和现在是一模一样的，他还在想，事情就真的这么结束了吗？</p><p> </p><p>一切真的就这样结束了吗？</p><p> </p><p>一切真的就这样结束了吗？约翰感觉有个声音在这样问他。这不合理，从最最年轻的时候，约翰·迪肯就总是坚定，缄默，从不像弗莱迪那样夸张，难以抉择，可是约翰现在的确是陷入了困惑，为什么，事情还能怎样发展？可是一切真的就这样结束了吗？<br/>
他意识到布莱恩和罗杰的一切显然还没结束，可是他一点都不想继续下去了。但是他每一次打开一瓶酒，点燃一根烟，浮现在约翰眼前的还是端着酒杯总会在他面前投下一片阴影的布莱恩，活蹦乱跳的罗杰，以及总是搂着他，给他和别人讲笑话的弗莱迪。酒只要流过他的嗓子，他几乎就已经听见宴会上的喧闹声了。<br/>
他已经过了太久这样的生活，即使他再不愿承认，约翰·迪肯依然属于他们伟大的皇后乐队，依然属于弗莱迪带走的一切。<br/>
一切不可能结束吗？可是他几乎不再像之前那样笑了，贝斯放在角落里落了一层灰。可是他的记忆，罗杰的记忆，布莱恩的记忆，那些闪闪发光的散落在时空里的记忆，从它们出现就没消失过，弗莱迪只是带走了一份拷贝本，属于他们的夜晚，他手指在二十年里每一次划过贝斯琴弦的触感，以及他躲在阴影里看着布莱恩和弗莱迪挤在一起，罗杰躲在鼓后面笑着，金发闪闪发光——<br/>
这一切都没有消失过。弗莱迪确实走了，大家都知道，每个人都悲痛不已，可是储存着独属于皇后乐队的伟大的秘密还是锁在那个人尽皆知但没人打得开的箱子里，而他们四个人每人都有一把钥匙。<br/>
太阳还会升起的。故事还会继续的。约翰这么想着。他没失去任何人。他不敢保证他和布莱恩，罗杰之间不会有一点异议，但是他们像是漂浮在时空里，彼此隔的那么近。他们已经走过二十年，二十年太漫长了，而在永恒的国度里，每一个秘密都是如此真诚。</p><p>约翰敢保证他听到有声音在冲他喊着“与我偕老吧！”，他也只是冲着那个方向微笑着，因为那不像是某一个人的声音，更像是和声，出现在每一首皇后乐队的歌曲中的和声。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我本来想在十一月二十五号左右写一篇类似性质的文章，但灵感提前出来了，所以我就先放上来了（耸肩）。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>